puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knir
. __TOC__ Summary Knir was a pirate on the Sage Ocean, fleet officer of the crew Xensity and member of the flag Army Of Darkness. He could usually be found running a pillage on his sloop, the Royal Rose or gambling in Wiscons Inn on his home island, . This pirate has been deleted. Achievements & Accomplishments Currently: * Holds the eyepatch injury * Fleet officer of the crew Xensity * Member of the flag Army Of Darkness * Able to go on duty as a greeter Formerly: * Senior officer of the crew The Culture Club * Captain of the crew Grimy Blades * Prince of the flag Veracious Fairytale * Prince of the flag Distant Shore Legacy * Lord of the flag Distant Shore Legacy * Senior officer of the crew Grimy Blades * Member of the flag Distant Shore Legacy * Fleet officer of the crew Highguard * Member of the flag High Kingdom * Fleet officer, officer, pirate and bilge rat of the crew Rouges of the Ocean * Officer, pirate and cabin person of the crew The Revolutionists * Member of the flag Black Moon * A ghost in the 2006 Halloween event * A zombie in the 2005 Halloween event Biography Knir first started on the Viridian Ocean on the 5th of August, 2005 and enjoyed the social aspect of the game, played parlour games and going to parties and game weddings, but he got bored and was deleted due to inactivity. About 6 months later, although no one is sure exactly when, Knir was washed up on the shores of on the Sage Ocean and joined The Revolutionists for a short period, in that time he developed a love for the Bilging Puzzle and achieved his first and most favourite trophy: The Incredible Bilger. During Knir's time in The Revolutionists he was cabin person, pirate and officer. Shortly after becoming an officer, though, he once more lost interest in the game. But, of course, Knir came back. He was bored and near a computer, and he found an icon on his desktop he hadn't looked at for a while, you've all seen it, the Puzzle Pirates logo. So Knir clicked it and came back. But all was not well, his crew had few active members and he didn't think he should stay in it. So after leaving he saw his trophy again, he remembered his love for bilging and went on a navy mission. He was boasting about his bilging skills on the ship when he joined Rouges of the Ocean. A senior officer called Forveus was nearby, and hearing his (not very modest) statements, decided to hire him. Knir stayed in Rouges of the Ocean for quite some time, never wanting to leave, and sharpening his skills he gained more trophies and promotions. He rose in the ranks from cabin person to pirate and to officer. Despite previous experience of being an officer he really didn't have a clue, it took the mind of Psychic (now Psychics) to teach him. Eventually he became a confident pillager and became a fleet officer. Some time in late May, 2007, it is believed that Grimandgrey offered him a position in his crew, Highguard. Knir rejected his offer but later joined anyway because he wanted to become senior officer. He never got to be senior officer, however and moved back. It was more recently, though, On the 6th April, 2007, that Grimandgrey decided to create his own crew, and needed a loyal first mate, he asked Knir. Knir made his decision quickly and joined, that is after they had decided on the name. Grimy Blades they named it. Knir stayed as senior officer in the crew until 11th July, 2007 when by an Oligarchic vote he became captain. On the 21st of July, 2007 in the Blockade he received the eyepatch injury. When a ship of Evil Plots Inc sank while fighting Passive Aggression. This is the only event involving Passive Aggression that Knir has ever been thankful for. On the 28th of October, 2007, Knir merged his crew, Grimy Blades with The Culture Club, this crew has now merged with Xensity. Category:Deleted pirates